


The Night After

by PiggyNagi



Series: Stripper!MH [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Toys, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: What happened the night after Minhyun teased Seongwu in front of the audience at the strip club? Let's find out.





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> When the additional tag says porn without plot, I really mean it. Sorry if it felt like it's kinda rushed towards the end, and if it's not the kind of smut yall like :(.
> 
> As always, there would be grammar and spelling mistakes. Please enjoy~

The first thing that Seongwu does when they entered the room Minhyun had dragged him in, conveniently on the floor above the strip club, was to pin the gorgeous stripper on the wall and kiss him senseless.

 

He’s making up from the frustration that he had felt on stage and was touching the stripper all over his body, hands trying to memorize every fine line that accentuates his abdominal and pectoral muscles as they exchange kisses, tongues prodding each other’s cavern like there’s no tomorrow. Seongwu could also feel Minhyun’s hand on his butt, kneading it like a dough as the stripper lets him grind his crotch onto his, trying to close the distance in between them that was never there in the first place.

 

Seongwu finds himself pinned on the wall when they part for air, and groans loudly when Minhyun bites his neck, knowing fully well that it will leave a bruise. He chokes when Minhyun thrusts onto his clothed dick, hard enough to make him roll his eyes up and close it, liking the feeling of Minhyun’s hard on against his. Seongwu grabs Minhyun’s hair in between his fingers as the stripper repeatedly does his movements, and he swears Minhyun had purposely moaned on his ears to make him come on his pants.

 

But Seongwu doesn’t want to get off like this, so he tries to stop Minhyun.

 

“Why?” Minhyun growls lowly against his neck. “I might cum.” Seongwu answers truthfully.

 

Minhyun whispers on his ear, voice laced in a sexual, bedroom voice as he asks, “Then how do you want to do this?”

 

Seongwu knows he’s going to regret saying this but his dick talks faster than his brain sometimes. “I deserve to have a private show, you know. In an exchange for teasing me on stage.”

 

The stripper was stunned at the request, and Seongwu was starting to regret saying it, ready to take back his words when Minhyun just chuckles and instructs him. “Okay. The bedroom’s on second door on the right. Sit down in the middle of the bed and I’ll prepare everything.”

 

 _‘What do you have to prepare, just grind on me and I’d still be satisfied.’_ Seongwu thinks, but doesn’t voice it out loud.

 

“Should I remove my clothes..?” Seongwu trails on shyly, and Minhyun chuckles in amusement. “Maybe just the pants.” Seongwu enters the bedroom, white walls decorated with various pictures, and sits on the edge of the bed to fold his pants after removing it (cause he wants to look busy while waiting) when suddenly, his vision got dark, and he feels the cloth being tied behind his head.

 

“Earlier, you handcuffed me, now you’re putting a blindfold on me?” Seongwu groans, finding everything that is happening unfair.

 

Minhyun hushes him, and then he feels his breath on his right ear as he whispers seductively, “Be patient, baby.” Minhyun kisses his cheek, and the warmth around him is gone.

 

Seongwu positions himself in the middle of the bed (or so he thinks) as he hears Minhyun’s rustle and hustle around. He can’t deny that he’s curious, excited, and turned on all at the same time. He likes to think that he knows himself when it comes to sex and his kinks, but he didn’t know that blindfolds and strippers would turn him on this much.

 

If this is what Minhyun does for a living, he doesn’t mind having private shows like these every night as long as it’s this particular handsome stripper who’s doing it.

 

Suddenly, series of beats could be heard in the room, the melody which tells him that everything is going down tonight, that he’ll regret asking Minhyun for a private dance and not just get on with it.

 

Scratch that. Seongwu perfectly knows he’s regretting none of it.

 

He feels Minhyun’s weight on his lap, and Seongwu groans as Minhyun decided to sit near his groin, could feel his dick shy away from his, just separated by their thin underwears. “You do like to use Fifty Shades’ OSTs for your performances, huh?” He teases, thrusts his hips up to seek for friction, and moves his hand to find and hold Minhyun’s hips when the stripper slaps his hand away.

 

“No touching, yet.” Minhyun instructs, and places a sweet, chaste kiss on Seongwu’s inviting lips.

 

The latter complies and grips the bed sheets as he tries his hardest to not touch Minhyun. They’re just starting, and yet he cannot wait to have his way on him.

 

He’ll let Minhyun enjoy torturing him first. After all, he literally asked for it.

 

However, he was gone when Minhyun started opening his mouth to sing on his ears.

 

“ _You make it look like it’s magic~”_

 

Minhyun’s rough hands caresses Seongwu’s pectorals, timing his touch with how he sings, slowly and seductively. He feels the stripper’s blunt nails flick his nipples into hardness with the rough material of his shirt, and he can’t help but gulp at the sensation that he’s feeling. Seongwu also swears Minhyun knows his voice sounds sultry enough to make someone writhe on the sheets, and the goddamn stripper is using it to his advantage.

 

“ _‘Cause I see nobody, nobody but you~”_

 

The stripper continues singing, and Seongwu could feel that Minhyun is timing his grinding on the beat, agonizingly slow. And the moment the beat drops hard, so does Minhyun on his lap, grinding onto him slowly, which takes Seongwu’s self control to not flip him over and fuck him hard on the mattress.

 

Minhyun stops singing to kiss him, the instrumental song still playing in the background. Seongwu lets Minhyun’s tongue enter his mouth after the tough battle for dominance. And as the beat went high, the stripper’s hand goes low and low until his hand stopped on his groin, massaging his dick on his underwear. Seongwu moans on their kiss, enjoying the friction his cock is getting, but it was never enough. He craves for more, but he could only whimper as Minhyun continues to torture him. Parting for air, Seongwu breathes heavily, while Minhyun goes to his ear to continue singing, breathlessly.

 

“ _Cause boy, you’re perfect~”_

 

Still massaging Seongwu’s dick with his left hand, which effectively produces more wet patches on the latter’s underwear, Minhyun swiftly unbuttons Seongwu’s shirt with his free hand as he continues singing, hovering his lips over Seongwu’s body as more of the latter’s skin shows up. Seongwu feels ticklish as Minhyun’s breath ghost over his skin, squirming on the bed as he tries to chase Minhyun’s lips with his body, seeking feel Minhyun’s lips on his skin. When Minhyun successfully unbuttoned Seongwu’s shirt, he goes back up to peck the latter’s lips, and then the hand on his bulge and the man himself was gone from his lap.

 

Seongwu wonders where Minhyun had went off to, blindly flailing his arms in the air in search for the man that he desires the most at this moment. The seductive instrumental is still playing in the room, and he contemplates if he should rip off the blindfold that restricts his sense of sight.

 

However, he feels Minhyun come back on his lap, but this time, he’s not seated on his thighs, rather, he could feel Minhyun’s breath on his ear as he clutches one of his hands on his left shoulder, and there is some great distance between their hard ons.

 

Seongwu started to wonder what Minhyun is planning until he hears his low cry next to his ears, the stripper’s grip on his left shoulder gets painfully tight he knows a bruise would form there in the morning.

 

“Seongwu……. _mmhhmm_...Seongwu....aah..”

 

He groans, his mind suddenly supplies him with images that he thinks Minhyun does to himself. The sudden urge to remove the blindfold from his eyes multiplies tenfold, but he doesn’t do that.

 

“Can I touch you?” Seongwu asks instead, and he hears Minhyun hum (moan, actually) in approval. “You got ten seconds.”

 

 _Ten seconds?? That’s not enough._ Seongwoo reckons as he blindly moves his hands to where he assumes the stripper’s thighs are, and kneads the twin globes that were actually void of underwear. Minhyun moans when Seongwoo had accidentally spread his butt, and although the sound of it was beautifully pleasing in his ears, he can’t help but wonder why that such action elicited a moan from the stripper.

 

Seongwoo threw that thought away from his mind (he thought maybe Minhyun likes his butt getting stimulated) and slowly moved his fingers to trace the rim of his hole, wanting to tease the stripper, hopeful to get back to the teasing that he did earlier on stage.

 

He did successfully located the rim of Minhyun’s hole, but there’s something protruding to it. A spherical shaped handle, vibrating lowly at that.

 

And that’s when he realizes the answer to his question in mind.

 

“What is this?” Seongwoo asks sweetly, feigning ignorance on his tone but he can perfectly assume what that item was. He was about to play with the toy when Minhyun suddenly removes his hands on his body.

 

“Ten seconds are over, babe.” Minhyun whispers, Seongwoo lets out a whine. “I should continue your private dance, shouldn’t I?”

 

The stripper suddenly removes Seongwu’s blindfold.

 

Seongwu blinks to adjust his eyes to the light when the blindfold was removed, and when he had adjusted to the light, he looks upfront, and his breath hitches as he realizes that he’s royally fucked.

 

Minhyun is a wearing a black see-through sleeveless shirt, which runs until the middle of his thighs, and his long neck is accessorized with a thin, black choker. Knees on both sides of his legs, body perpendicular to his, the stripper’s current position is letting him see a part of the protruding object he felt with his fingers earlier.

 

Seongwu’s dick grows impossibly harder at the sight.

 

The stripper continues dancing on his lap according to the beat, eyes looking at him seductively as if inviting him to touch him, biting his lips which are bright red, assuming that it is from all the kissing that they’ve been doing for the last couple of minutes. His hands are roaming on his own body underneath his see through shirt, trying to pleasure himself with his blunt nails and the pressure from his hands. Seongwu tightens his grip on the sheets, wanting to touch the stripper himself, push that annoying vibrator onto him, wanting to see the euphoria contort on Minhyun’s handsome features.

 

Speaking of, even though he’s following the stripper’s hands roam around his body, he can’t help but stare at the light blue vibrator buzzing lowly in between Minhyun’s legs. Seongwu never imagined that the private dance that he requested involves a lot of kinks that he had never tried before in any of his past partners and one night stands. He thinks that maybe the reason why his sex life had been on drought for so long is because no one introduced him to this kind of kinks, and this handsome man right there on his lap was the one who opened the doors to this not so vanilla kind of sex.

 

He has to thank Daniel and Sungwoon for choosing the strip club as the venue for their bachelor’s party.

 

Minhyun lightly touches his chin, making him look up on his eyes and break his stare in between Minhyun’s legs. “My eyes are here, Seongwu.” He tells him, and the stripper lightly pecks his lips. Without warning, Seongwu reaches out to the vibrator in between Minhyun’s legs and thrusts it deep within, and the latter sobs out loud as he arches his back.

 

He notices though, as he pulls it out, that it’s not a normal vibrator. It’s anal beads. Vibrating anal beads.

 

“Oh my g-- _haa_.” He hears Minhyun exclaim when he thrusted the toy in, hard enough for Minhyun to breath heavily on his neck as he clings on his shoulders. Seongwu repeats the movement, moving his other hand to touch the stripper’s abs underneath his shirt, and Minhyun keeps on bouncing onto the said toy, trying to meet his thrusts.

 

“W-wait. S-stop. I don’t want to come like this.” He whispers and Seongwu complies. The stripper then moves to retrieve something beside the bed.

 

A remote (must be for the anal beads), bottles of lube and condoms. Great! It means he’s closer to reaching Nirvana.

 

Seongwu grabs the neglected blindfold and ties a bow around the base of Minhyun’s cock, tight enough to effectively restrict the blood flow to his penis. He then grabs the remote, and notices that it’s on a low setting. Seongwu slowly raises the knob into the middle frequency as the background song fades out, and he can clearly hear Minhyun’s whimpers on his ear.

 

The stripper leaves a trail of hickeys starting underneath Seongwu’s ear as he runs his hands through his body and until the hem of Seongwu’s underwear. The latter lifts his hips up so Minhyun could remove his boxers, and the stripper pumps Seongwu’s erection the moment the boxers were thrown away across the room.

 

“Oh, good lord.” Seongwu groans out when Minhyun decides to suck the head of his dick. The stripper chuckles around the crown of his dick and pops it out of his mouth. “You don’t seem to be the religious type, and I haven’t even started yet.” Minhyun comments, kissing and licking the underside of his erection, all while casting a glance at Seongwu underneath his fringe.

 

“I’m not.” Seongwu retaliates. “It’s just that you, the devil incarnate, is fucking me up.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, and he goes back up to Seongwu to place a feather light kiss on his lips. “Oh, that’s too bad.” The stripper teases, staring at his prey right in his eyes. “I actually thought you’ll be the one to do the fucking.”

 

Like a switch that got flipped on, Seongwu pushes Minhyun and pins him to bed, situating himself in between the stripper’s spread legs. He raises the vibration frequency of the toy inside Minhyun up to the hilt, and the latter bites his lip to prevent himself from whimpering way too loud.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Seongwu teases. He thrusts in the toy inside Minhyun a few times before he pulls it out, deciding that they shouldn’t prolong this any further. The toy was already halfway out when Minhyun stops him.

 

The stripper rolls over the bed and fishes something out the bedside table. At first glance, it looks like a dildo but what’s interesting is that there is a hole by the base end of the said toy.

 

“Can you fuck me with this toy?” Minhyun pleads, eyes staring at him with his eyelids halfway open, forehead glistening with sweat, and lips that are swollen red due to the kissing that they did the whole night. A complete debauched look with eyes filled with lust and anticipation.

 

Seongwu had seen many dildos before, but this is the first time he’s seeing this particular toy. “How does this work?”

 

“Well basically you,” Minhyun trails off as he sits up, grabbing a bottle of lube and coats Seongwu’s dick. He then tears a packet of condom and slides it on his cock. Minhyun gets the toy and slips Seongwu’s dick onto the hole, and secures the toy on the base of his balls, making it seem like there is a dick on top of his. The stripper looks up to evaluate Seongwu’s reaction, and smirks when the younger’s expression went from confusion to realization.

 

“Are….are you telling me that you wanted to be fucked with two dicks?”

 

Minhyun giggles lightly. “Yes.”

 

_God fucking damn it._

 

“Get on your fours.” Seongwu commands the stripper, and Minhyun frantically gets on his knees, bending his back to present his butt to the younger like a full course meal. Seongwu thrusts the anal beads back into Minhyun, and the latter moans in surprise at the sudden intrusion. The younger of the two grabs a bottle of lube and pours a goodly amount onto his fingers, making sure that it’s slick for easy penetration. He inserts a finger into him, alongside the vibrating anal bead, and Minhyun bites his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering in pain.

 

“Have you tried this before? Having a toy beside a finger.” Seongwu asks Minhyun, in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

 

“Y-yes.” The stripper answers, Seongwu then starts thrusting his finger in and out of him. “B-but with m-my fingers only.”

 

He adds another one when he deems that Minhyun had adjusted enough with his finger. “How often?”

 

“ _Ah!_ I-I don’t know.” Minhyun spreads his legs wider, using it as a leverage to meet Seongwu’s fingers. “O-once a month, I g-guess.. _haa..._ ”

 

Seongwu was about to pop another question as he adds another finger when Minhyun wails out. _“God, your fingers are so….hmm...long.”_ The former smirks. “You like my fingers?”

 

“Yesss.” The stripper hisses when Seongwu’s fingers brushes lightly on his spot. “Y-you can reach the places my fingers c-can’t reach.”

 

“Like...here?” Seongwu curls his fingers in, and the action drew out the sweetest moan Minhyun had cried out the entire night. “Seongwu, please.”

 

Seongwu giggles, fingers still thrusting in and out of Minhyun. “You don’t seem to be the begging type.” He changes some of Minhyun’s words as he curls his fingers again, and it makes Minhyun cry out loud the second time. “And I haven’t even started yet.”

 

“I only moan and beg to someone who makes me feel real good.”

 

“It’s an honour to be that someone.”

 

Minhyun smirks. “It should be.”

 

The younger then removes his fingers and the anal beads out of Minhyun, and grabs another bottle of lube to coat his cock and the toy. Seongwu turns Minhyun around, making him lie down on his back, butt slightly raised with the help of a pillow underneath, and lines himself onto the stripper’s entrance, and presses in slowly, inch by inch. He could feel Minhyun’s body tremble underneath him, his breathing ragged as he tries to adjust himself from the girth of both the toy and Seongwu’s cock.

 

Once he’s buried deep within, Seongwu stops and looks at Minhyun to check if he’s okay. Minhyun’s face, however, is contorted in discomfort, and the younger rips the older’s see through shirt, trailing kisses and sucks the junction of Minhyun’s neck and shoulder to distract him from the pain, all while his hands were caressing Minhyun’s body, twisting and teasing Minhyun’s nipples in the process.

 

“Fuck.” Seongwu groans at the shell of his partner’s ear. “Minhyun, you’re so hot and tight.”

 

Minhyun’s insides, Seongwoo describes, is hot like a sauna and tight like his old shirt he uses at home. He could feel Minhyun’s anal muscles contract tightly around his dick, and to him, it feels like a vacuum sucking him in. He really wants to prolong this night of passion for as long as he can. But with this one of a kind pleasure Seongwu’s experiencing right now, he doesn’t think he’ll last longer than he wishes to.

 

Feeling Minhyun relax slightly around him, Seongwu tests the waters by pushing into him shallowly, and the stripper releases a low grunt at the stimulation. He drives into him deeper as he gets the hang of it, increasing how hard he pushes with his every thrust, making the stripper wrap his arms around his shoulder and grip his hair, as he emit sobs on Seongwu’s ear.

 

“Have you tried this before, baby?” Seongwu asks, spreading Minhyun’s legs further and increasing the speed of his thrusts. “Having two dicks in you? Stimulating you and stretching you to the core?”

 

Minhyun grunts. “I-i’ve always w-wanted to but….. _hhhhhh_.....n-no. This is my first t-time.”

 

Seongwu groans at the confession, and rewards the stripper by ramming himself continuously onto Minhyun’s sweet spot. The latter wails with every thrust, arches his back in pleasure, and Seongwu kisses him to drink in his moans.

 

“Please Seongwu.” Minhyun pleads when they part from the kiss, voice shaking in euphoria. ”Let me cum, please.”

 

Complying to his request, Seongwu unties the knot on Minhyun’s dick, and continues to push himself into Minhyun, again and again, until the stripper’s hot spurts of cum decorate his own washboard abs, breathing heavily and writhing as he comes. Seongwu feels Minhyun clench tightly around him, and he continues chasing for his release until he finally cums into the condom, propelling shallowly into him to milk his release, kissing the stripper as he does so.

 

The younger pulls out and lies down beside the stripper, both of them coming down from the high.

 

“That..was fucking amazing.” Seongwu confesses. Without any argument, that was the best sex Seongwu had ever experienced in his entire life.

 

He turns to Minhyun to gauge his reaction, and he hears him giggle breathlessly, eyes closed but a huge smile is painted on his face. Seongwu removes the toy and the soiled condom from this dick, tying it and throwing it onto the bin. Seongwu goes to where he assumes the bathroom was and wets a face towel so he could clean Minhyun’s cum off of his body.

 

He stops on his tracks back to the bed however, when he sees Minhyun gather his cum from his body and lick his fingers clean, damaged see through shirt already thrown out across the room.

 

“That’s hot.” Seongwu says as soon as he comes back to his senses, wiping Minhyun’s abs even if it’s already void of the older’s cum. The latter breathes out a thanks.

 

The younger lies down beside the stripper, and Minhyun immediately wraps his arms around Seongwu, burying his face on the latter’s neck. “Sorry, I like cuddling after sex.”

 

“It’s okay. I like it too.” Seongwu assures him, hugging the older by his waist. “Say, do you have any other kinks that you haven’t tried yet?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Minhyun mumbles sleepily on his neck.

 

Seongwu pauses, trying to construct his question as less needy as possible. “Do you want to try them with me sometime?”

 

The stripper rouses from his place on Seongwu’s neck. “Do you want this to be more than a one night stand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Minhyun smiles after he kisses his lips. “Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Seongwu feels the sheets beside him, seeking for the man who rocked his world last night. However, he wakes up with only a note left beside him.

 

**_Seongwu. Sorry, I didn’t wake you up. My manager is already looking for me to prepare for tonight’s show. Feel free to eat whatever’s in the fridge for breakfast._ **

 

**_Don’t worry, I didn’t forget your proposal last night. Here’s my number XXX-XXX-XXXX._ **

 

**_See you again soon, perhaps?_ **

 

**_MH._ **

 

Seongwu retrieves his phone to save Minhyun’s number, texting him right after for Minhyun to know his number. “Yup. See you again real soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Friends with benefits? Strangers to Friends to Lovers? Let's just say they explored so many sexual stuff on their succeeding nights. xD Thank you for reading! 
> 
> For those who are curious this is THE [second toy](https://shop.oxballs.com/product.sc?productId=159) xD
> 
> let me know what you think by commenting below, screaming at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/PiggyNagi), or sprinkling some water on my dead [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/PiggyNagi)


End file.
